


The Uchiha Prince

by TheLittleAndersen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Awkward Romance, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAndersen/pseuds/TheLittleAndersen
Summary: You are married to the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. However, as time passed by, the two of you decided to finally start a family and aid in the revival of his clan. Several months later, you gave birth to a healthy Uchiha boy, you and Sasuke agreeing to name him Raiko Uchiha.This fan fiction is a collection of stories on the adventures and misadventures of the new Uchiha Clan.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Uchiha Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I hope you guys are going to like this new fan fiction series! I have been thinking about writing this for a while, and I have finally decided to post it!

It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the wind was cold, and you could feel your heart beating right out of your chest due to nervousness for this grandiose day. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten were prepping you up by fixing your hair, makeup, and kimono. The four of you chatted cheerfully the entire time, with Tenten reminding the other three women that they were going to attend a wedding and not a party. You giggled at this statement, and even though your closest friends were there to support you during the best day of your life, you could still feel your hands trembling. You held them in front of you, staring as they shook lightly. Sakura noticed, smiling as she walked up to you, holding onto your hands. Your eyes widened, looking up to see a beautiful Sakura giving you an encouraging smile.

“This day is all about you and Sasuke, Y/n,” Sakura said in a soft voice. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Your friends will always have your back!”

“Yeah!” Tenten said, grinning as she raised a fist in the air. “If Sasuke ever thinks of hurting you, then you bet that the four of us are coming at your door and kick his butt!”

Ino chuckled. “I think that’s too much, Tenten. You’re going to upset Y/n.”

You smiled. “Thank you so much, you guys. You guys have no idea how much your words mean to me.”

Hinata placed her gentle hands on your shoulders. “You mean so much to us, Y/n. You can count on us to always be there for you.”

The nervousness you felt earlier eventually faded, and you find yourself ridiculously dancing around the waiting room with your closest girlfriends, with Ino making sure that your hair did not fall into disarray as you danced. When the door to the room opened, it revealed a rather cheery Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura was the first to react, angrily reprimanding Naruto for entering a girl’s room without so much of a knock on the door. Naruto kept apologizing, eventually turning to you and smiling. You blushed, smiling in return.

“You look beautiful, Y/n,” Naruto said. “Everyone’s already waiting for you guys. You girls should go to your seats and leave Y/n here to prepare.”

Sakura and the others bid you goodbye and kissed you on the cheek, waving to you as they closed the door behind them. You sighed, looking at the full-body mirror in the corner of the room. You were wearing a pure white bridal kimono, with your hair adorned with at least more than ten brooches. Sakura and Ino did wonderfully with your makeup. This was the first time since the Fourth Shinobi War that you have seen the two women work together and agree on which makeup would fit you. You smiled at the thought, nodding to yourself in front of the mirror, before finally exiting the room and heading for the venue.

Sasuke was wearing a black wedding kimono, his hands pressed firmly together in front of him to ease the uncontrollable shaking. He was breathing quite heavily as he scanned the crowd, seeing Naruto seated between Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. When their eyes met, Naruto had the same goofy grin on his face that Sasuke grew accustomed to, smiling bashfully in return. He has never felt this nervous in his entire life, and he has always established the calm and aloof personality ever since his days in the academy. He was trying so hard not to show his nervousness, but he practically failed at it. He glanced at Naruto, who was smirking and making ridiculous gestures at Sasuke, making the other male blush and glare at the yellow-haired man-child.

The crowd was silent when the double doors to the venue opened, revealing you in a beautiful white bridal kimono. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten could not help but cheer as you walked down the aisle, making you blush out of embarrassment. Sasuke was also embarrassed for you, blushing as he watched you slowly approach him and the pastor. He was stunned. He did not care about anyone else in the room but you. He was so focused on you that he drowned out the sounds of the cheering women in the crowd. It was as if time slowed down just for this moment, and Sasuke could never have been more thankful that you were the woman he was going to marry.

As soon as you were standing beside Sasuke, he could hear his heart beating inside his ears. His hands were still shaking, but he placed them on his sides, gulping as he returned your love-filled stare. You were nervous yourself, visibly shaking, but you did your best to give Sasuke the brightest smile you could manage. Sasuke tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace rather than a genuine smile. He could not care any less. He just wanted the smile to be directed at you, and you immediately understood. Sasuke was never the kind of guy to openly show his feelings, and his crooked smile was more than enough for you.

The sooner the pastor finished giving his rather long and boring honorary rites to the bride and groom, Sasuke was quick to take your hand in his, practically surprising everyone in the venue, and staring passionately in your eyes. He still had the scary look on his face whenever he fought enemy ninjas, but you knew he did not mean any harm. Sakura was quick to react again, standing on her seat and glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised, staring at Sakura with wide-eyes as the pink-haired woman pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sasuke?!” Sakura shouted as Ino and Hinata pulled her back by the arms.

“I-I was just about to—”

“If you do anything to hurt her, you will have to answer my fists!” Sakura interrupted, waving a threatening fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped. He knew just how strong Sakura’s punches were. They were enough to break an entire area of the village, and he would not take that chance. Sasuke sighed, attempting to calm himself down. He looked at you with a loving gaze, something that you returned with just as much—and if not, with more love than he ever thought he deserved. Sasuke cleared his throat, turning to the crowd of attendees with a determined gaze. He held your hand tightly, making you look up at him in wonder.

“I, as the head of the Uchiha Clan, hereby declare Y/n Uchiha as my wife and second head,” Sasuke said, slightly raising his voice, enough for everyone in the venue to hear. “If there is anyone who dare oppose this, then you will have to answer me, the family head.”

The… second head?!

Everyone was silent, staring at Sasuke, wide-eyed. Sasuke cleared his throat again, trying to pave away the awkward silence that engulfed the room. Even Sakura, who was furious a few seconds ago, now had a shocked expression on her face at the announcement. Naruto was equally surprised, but he eventually grinned and stood up from his seat, wolf-whistling and clapping cheerfully. Everyone eventually joined in, surprising you and Sasuke. For the first time in years, Sasuke smiled genuinely this time, turning to you and giving you a loving kiss on the lips. You eagerly returned his kiss, feeling your heart fluttering inside your chest.

“Do you really have to do this, Sasuke?”

Sasuke closed the dark brown duffel brown, eventually hefting it over his shoulder. His eyes were sad as he turned to look at you, before walking towards you and enveloping you in a tight hug that you returned with equal strength. Tears filled your eyes as Sasuke let you go. As much as he wanted to stay with you, he needed to do this. He needed to go out and see the world. He wanted to see things differently now that the Curse of Hatred was gone. You began to sob, wiping away the tears that only kept coming. Sasuke sighed, walking over to you again and placing a gentle hand on your cheek. You looked up at him, meeting his melancholic gaze.

“I’m going to come back… eventually,” Sasuke half-lied. He just did not like seeing you cry over him.

You shook your head. “I want to go with you. I want to know if you’re okay, Sasuke…”

“No, Y/n. I don’t want you to face the dangers I’m going to face once I’m out of the village. I have to do this alone.”

“Aren’t we husband and wife now?” you asked. “Shouldn’t we be working together?”

Sasuke sighed. “This is a problem that I have to solve by myself.”

“I refuse,” you said, placing your hands on your chest. “I refuse you to leave me again.”

“Y/n, don’t be so selfish…”

“I’m going with you,” you said, meeting his gaze with determination. “If I’m going to be a burden to you, then I will gladly come back to the village alone.”

“I’m _not_ letting that happen,” Sasuke said, glaring at you. “I can’t risk this, Y/n. I can’t risk putting you in danger.”

You shook your head. “I can handle myself, Sasuke. I just want to be with you. I just want to understand you… You never gave me that chance in the past.”

Sasuke was silent. He hated the fact that you were right, but he hated the idea of unintentionally putting you in danger. However, your passionate eyes were too much for him to bear. It reminded him so much of Naruto and Sakura, the desperation during the times when he never thought he needed saving. He sighed, smiling, as he poked his index finger and middle finger on your forehead, making you yelp and flinch, instinctively covering your forehead with your hands. You glared and pouted at the taller man.

“I can’t stand you,” Sasuke said. “I’ll give you a chance… just this time.”

Your pout eventually became a smile, your eyes still wet with tears. You wiped them with the sleeves of your shirt, nodding to him. Sasuke nodded in return, informing you the kind of clothing and materials you needed. You insisted on bringing water, something that Sasuke forgot to bring. You commented on how hopeless he was without you, making Sasuke frown and smile eventually. It was always worth seeing that smile.

“Are you sure about this, Sasuke?”

Naruto, who was now the Seventh Hokage, stared at you wide-eyed when Sasuke told him the news that the raven-haired Uchiha was going to bring his wife on his mission. Naruto looked visibly worried, and you wondered what was so dangerous that it made him worry this way. Naruto sighed, leaning back on his chair as he turned to look at Sasuke.

“I’m sure, Naruto,” you said, not giving Sasuke a chance to answer. “I want to go with my husband and watch over him while he does… whatever he needs to do.”

“I’m not so sure you should be going with him, Y/n,” Naruto said.

“I don’t need Sasuke’s guidance to survive in the wilderness,” you said firmly. “Sasuke can do whatever he wants during this expedition, but I will not allow him to endanger his life. I’m staying by his side to do just that.”

“Y/n…” Sasuke’s eyes widened as he turned his head to gaze at you.

Naruto grimaced. “Alright, fine. I have faith in your abilities, Y/n. I think it’s best if you’re the one who keeps him a leash.”

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a firm gaze. Sasuke looked indifferent.

“I trust you as well, Sasuke.”

Naruto’s jaw tightened, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodding Sasuke’s way.

“I trust… that you will protect Y/n!”

Sasuke nodded, smirking. He hated having to be reminded of what he already knows. Your husband turned to you, giving you a firm nod. You nodded in return, smiling determinedly. You exited the Hokage’s office when Sasuke told you wait outside, since he said he needed to discuss something with Naruto in private. You wondered what they were talking about, and you were hoping it was nothing too dangerous. As soon as Sasuke exited the Hokage’s office, the two of you began your journey away from the village.

“Y/n, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…”

You lied. It has been at least three months since you and Sasuke left the village. The two of you sought shelter in the smaller villages, saving your money by eating street food, and drinking water from the rivers you passed by. You did not want to tell Sasuke that you had an unbearable migraine, and the fact that you were experiencing abdominal cramps. When you could no longer walk, you fell to the ground. Sasuke was quick on his feet, reaching out his arms to carry you. You turned your head to look at him, seeing a horrified look on your face.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” you said in a small voice. “I’ve been nothing but a burden to you these past few months.”

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. “What are you saying? All you did was help me this entire time. Come on, let’s go back to the closest village. We haven’t walked too far, anyway.”

Sasuke carried you on his back as he walked back to the village. He let you wear his black cloak, insisting that you might get cold since the sun was already setting. As soon as the two of you arrived back in the small village, Sasuke booked a room from the motel where he and you stayed in just last night. Sasuke gently placed you on the small bed inside the room given to you two, sighing as he sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He watched as your chest rose and fell, grunting and groaning as you tossed and turned. He was wondering why you were suddenly sick. When you turned to look at Sasuke, your face was contorted into a frown.

“Sasuke, I… I don’t feel so well,” you said.

“Do you want me to call a doctor?” Sasuke asked.

“Sasuke, I feel weird,” you said, holding out your arm to him. “This sensation… I’ve never felt this before.”

Sasuke stood up, walking over to your bed. He knelt before you, interlocking his fingers with the hand you were holding out. You smiled, but it immediately faded when you felt your cramps intensify. You shut your eyes tightly and yelped in pain, making Sasuke stand up, staring at you with a worried look on his face. He was unsure of what to do, and you immediately sensed his confusion. You held his hand tightly before pulling yourself up in a sitting position, groaning.

“Take me… Take me back to the Hidden Leaf,” you said. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Sasuke said, staring at you. “What do you want me to do?”

“For now, we need to go back to the Hidden Leaf. Take me to Sakura.”

Sasuke was unsure of why you needed Sakura, but when he recalled that Sakura was a doctor in the village, he immediately understood. She was the best there is. Sasuke gathered your belongings, carrying them on his shoulder before placing his black cloak around you once again. He carried you on his back without so much of a struggle.

The two of you left the village during the night. It would take at least a few hours to get back to the village if Sasuke does not distract himself with anything else. The only thing that mattered to him now was to get you back to the village, just like you said, and take you to Sakura. That was the only thing in his mind, and he was not going to let you wallow in pain any longer. Since your head was on his shoulder, he could clearly hear your pained groans. It made him click his tongue in frustration, increasing his speed from jumping on one tree branch to another.

“P-Pregnant…?”

Sasuke’s eyes were wide when he heard the revelation from Sakura. It has been three days since you and Sasuke got back to the village, and Sakura immediately confined you to the hospital when she found out that you were experiencing mild abdominal cramps. Sakura was talking to Sasuke outside your room whilst you were sleeping. Sakura sighed, pursing her lips as she glared at Sasuke. The dark-haired male looked petrified, staring off into space.

“Yeah, Sasuke,” Sakura said. “I’m sure you know what that word means?”

“I’m not that dumb,” Sasuke said, snapping back to reality. “But… But she was fine after that night…”

“Pregnant women experience hormonal imbalances,” Sakura said, shrugging. “It’s the reason why she has a migraine and abdominal cramps. They come back every now and then but since she’s in the first trimester of her pregnancy, the abdominal cramps are normal.”

Sasuke did not understand at least half of what Sakura said. All he could think about right now was the fact that you were pregnant, carrying the Uchiha heir, and in godawful pain. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, sighing as he turned away from Sakura to lean on the wall of the hallway. Sakura turned to him, arms crossed, with a worried look on her face.

“Do you still plan on leaving?” Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. “It’s impossible right now. I can’t—not when she’s… pregnant.”

The word was going to take a while to get used to. This was the first time he even said such a word, and it utterly confused him. Sakura placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, smiling.

“Aren’t you happy?” Sakura asked. “You guys are pregnant.”

“I’m… happy,” Sasuke said without looking at Sakura. “I’m happy, but I’m just… I’m worried.”

“Good for you, Sasuke,” Sakura said, patting Sasuke’s shoulder. “You don’t have to overthink it. I just hope you won’t leave her side. She’s going to deal with a lot of stuff during the pregnancy. You need to be there to support her.”

“I-I understand,” Sasuke said, nodding. “Thanks… Sakura.”

Sakura nodded in return. “Congratulations, Sasuke.”

The situation he finds himself in was so foreign that Sasuke was unsure of what to say in return to Sakura. He was worried about his capabilities of being a loving husband and father. Can I do it? Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura walk down the hallway. Can I be someone so worthy? Sasuke entered your room, watching as you slept peacefully on the hospital bed. He stared at you with a sad expression on his face, anxiety creeping up on him like the cold hands of death.

Is he a capable husband and father?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please leave some nice words for me in the comments! I love reading them!


End file.
